An important feature in modern work machines (e.g., fixed and mobile commercial machines, such as construction machines, fixed engine systems, marine-based machines, etc.) is the on-board network and associated machine control modules. An on-board network includes many different modules connected to various types of communication links. These links may be proprietary and non-proprietary, such as manufacturer-based data links and communication paths based on known industry standards (e.g., J1939, RS232, RP 1210, RS-422, RS-485, MODBUS, CAN, etc.). A machine control module may monitor and/or control one or more components of the work machine. The control module may also receive data from and transmit data to external systems.
Current conventional systems may use antennas to send and receive signals that interact with RFID tags associated with various types of equipment. The RFID tags may provide information that may be received by a computer system. One such system is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0097304 A1 (“the '304 application”), which discloses an automated unmanned rental system that enables the automated tracking of rental activity and equipment movement.
Each unmanned rental site has a computer system that monitors rental activity, the available inventory, and rented inventory. Based on the monitoring, the system automatically generates invoices for items rented. The computer system controls an RFID tracking system that utilizes the RFID tags on each piece of audio visual equipment in cooperation with one or more antennas. The antennas send and receive signals that interact with the RFID tags when the equipment containing the RFID tag passes through a portal. The computer system has a user interface for associating equipment rental activity with a user and a reference document. The system also includes a reporting module that automatically reports equipment movements and a security alarm module that triggers an audible alarm under defined circumstances.
Although the system described in the '304 application allows the computer system to receive information provided by the RFID tags, the '304 application does not disclose a system where information received from the RFID tags initiates the automatic transmission of data to an external system over a second communication channel.
Methods, systems, and articles of manufacture consistent with certain disclosed embodiments may solve one or more of the problems set forth above.